


This Is New

by Kymopoleia



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Have i mentioned i like this yet, Post cult of chucky, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: unfinished smut? take it





	This Is New

Chucky had hardly kept his hands to himself on the drive home. Well, 'home' was arbitrary, because 'home' was wherever his beautiful wife was.

"You were kidding about wanting more runts, right?" He lifted an eyebrow as they stepped into the apartment.

Second floor. Not high enough to die if you jumped out. Tiff knew him so well.

She stepped towards Chucky, now shorter than her since he'd kicked those damn red heels off. She pushed his hair out of his face and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind them."

He snorts. "I don't 'xactly have the right parts anymore, Tiff."

She kissed his nose. "I know that!"

Chucky slid his jacket off and moved for the couch. Honestly, a lot of things had been itching on the way over...

His hand slides into the sweat pants and past the underwear. He was no stranger to pussy, but being on this side of one...

He moaned in surprise.

Tiffany came up behind him and pressed her chin onto his shoulder, a hand sliding forward to cup his breast.

"Heh, this what you feel like?" His eyes slid shut as his fingers explored the sensitive area.

"Are you kidding me?" She nibbles on his ear. "Move your hand, barbie, I can do it better."

"Says who?"

"Says someone who's been touching pussy since before you ever got to see one."

He wanted to argue, but this body was too new for all of that. He pulled his hand out slowly, shivering slightly. Wasn't he supposed to be a manly man? Getting a vagina shouldn't fuck with that. When he share a body with the kid, Alice, this wasn't a problem because he wasn't a nasty fuck. He'd never touch a kid, no matter what else he did.

But Nica? This bitch was of age and in the end... this was better than where she'd been. Even got to stretch her legs with him there.

Tiff slid her hand down his stomach and into his pants, then under the underwear, and it's already immediately better. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished smut? take it


End file.
